


Unwanted Eyes

by Yaoishipper44



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoishipper44/pseuds/Yaoishipper44
Summary: hichigo is the king of hueco mundo and he wants ichigo has his queen so he has been watching him and planning on when he is going to take ichigo away to hueco mundosorry I'm bad at summaries





	1. Uneasy Feeling

As Ichigo's alarm clock went off It woke him up telling him it was time to get up and get ready for school. That's when Ichigo's dad came bursting through the door in attempt to kick Ichigo in the process. Ichigo dodge the attack, making his dad go flying into the window shattering the glass. All it caused Ichigo to do was grumble about his insane dad as he finished putting on his uniform.

He went down stairs grabbing a piece of toast for breakfast before heading out the door to go to school. On his way he met up with chad and the rest of the group. On the walk to school Ichigo became uneasy and he felt like he was being watched. Chad seen the change in Ichigo and asked *everything okay Ichigo*. Ichigo just lied and said "yes".

As they reached the school, they rushed to their classrooms trying not to be late. When they entered the classroom they took their seats, just as the bell rang signaling the start of school. Although, through the entire lesson Ichigo could not shake the feeling of being watched and that something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does


	2. Uneasy Feeling

Ichigo's pov

 

I groaned when I heard my school alarm start to go off I reached over and slapped the snooze button, and stretched my arms above my head. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my head as i started to get out of my bed i heard padded feet rushing into my room. I just sighed as my bedroom door banged open with my dad flying through to try and kick. I just ducked the attacked and that caused my dad to go through the window with a shout of a "good job my son!" 

I rolled my eye _it's a good thing the window was open the last thing I need to worry about it fixing the broken window_ I in my head as I opened my closet to door to get my uniform out Kon came flying out and landing on my face "I miss nee-san" he whined in my face. My eye twitched as I picked him off my face and threw him back in the closet and grabbed my uniform. I slammed the closet door and heard Kon banging on the door and yelling I ignored it and changed my clothes.

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door. As I was walking I meet up with Chad and the rest of the group. We were having a conversation, but I stopped talking when I felt someone watching, it made me uncomfortable. I started to look around me, but I couldn't see anything. I jumped when I heard Chad ask me if I was alright. I nodded my head yes _maybe It's just all in my head_ I saw Chad look at me for a few minutes before he turned his head away to answer a question orihime asked.   

I put my hands in my pockets as I continued walking to school listening to my friends conversation I turned my head up to the school _I wonder why Rukia had to rush back to soul society so soon._ I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt the eyes watching me again. I sighed squishing down the feeling of panic and just ignored the watchful gaze.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclamier i dont own blach tite kubo does


	3. Shadow Figure

Ichigo's pov

 

I was walking home from school thinking about that feeling I had. I couldn't explain it, and it felt like I was being watched everywhere I went. When I walked into my house all my thoughts vanished because my house was quiet. I was waiting for my dad to come out of nowhere and kick me, but I remembered that they went on a early vacation and won't be back for a week or longer.

I went to my room to get a head start on my homework that was assigned today. I was halfway through my math homework when I got stuck on a problem I sighed and stretched and took a peak at the time. I scratched my head and yawned _I worked on my homework for over an hour._ I put my pencil down and leaned back in my chair. 

I put one of my hands on my stomach when I heard it growl _yeah, yeah I hear_ I stood up and headed out of my room. I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, I threw open the fridge then opened the freezer. I took out a frozen pizza and pop it in the oven, _man it's been boring since Rukia had to go back to the soul society, and it's been a month already and she still isn't back. To also add up to the boredom no hollows showed up at_   _all._

I plopped down the couch and flipped through the channels by the time I found a station to watch the pizza the was done. I got off the couch to get it out of the oven and put it on the stove so I can get a plate and so it can cool off a little. I cut the pizza into pieces and put two on my plate and headed back to the couch to eat and watch tv.

I was on my second my show and the pizza was gone I looked at the time and yawned _guess I better head to bed._ I stood up from the couch and headed back upstairs into my room. I stopped when I saw my half finished math homework I groaned and sat back at the desk and scribble some half assed answer on the paper _it's not like she checks damn thing anyway._

I took off my school uniform and put on my pajamas which consist of a undershirt and a pair of boxers. I turned off the lights and climbed into my bed, as I was rolling over I saw a dark shadow figure standing near the corner of my bedroom wall out of the corner of my eye. I shrugged it off thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me from staying up late  _if it was intruder they would've already attacked by now_ that was my last thought before I fell to sleep    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own bleach tite kubo does
> 
> thank you for reading and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I hoped you liked this chapter c:
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to update I had to dog, cat, and chicken sit while also training the dogs I was sitting

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own bleach or any of the characters Tite Kubo does
> 
> I'm sorry if there is grammar and spelling mistakes


End file.
